A whisper in the night
by Candylyna
Summary: This is a dreamwish fic of episode 80... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**_A whisper in the night_**

**_I know a lot of you think the episode 80 is romantic the way it is, but I wanted to write my dreamwish episode. Enjoy!_**

Candy was mesmerized looking at the stage, as Terry was performing. It was the first time she saw him since St. Paul in that barn, when they got separated by the queen of mean's trap. She had followed him but she missed him, the boat had just left the harbour. She was heartbroken, devastated… Now she was seeing him on stage and she was crying with joy, intense emotions, love…

_"Terry , Terry, he's magnificent, he's great… Terry…."_

Her mind was back to their time together, their first meeting, their time together in school, Scotland and the kiss…

_"Terry I finally found you, and I'm never ever going to loose you again…Oh Terry, look at me…"_

Terry was on stage performing and it was like he heard her, because he stopped and looked in her direction… He couldn't see anything because of the lights.

The performance continued and Candy was more than amazed by Terry's talent. When it was over, everybody clapped their hands for a long while. The cast was on stage bowing. The spectators were talking about Terrence Grandchester's talent. Candy was wiping her tears.

_"Terry you were the most touching of all of them… what if I go backstage, I could see him…"_

She took her purse and left in a hurry, leaving the handkerchief she used to wipe her tears, behind. She arrived backstage and the met the man she saw earlier who told her to get out of there.

- You there! I thought I told you that this is a restricted area!

- Oh, I'm sorry I just want to see Terry, I mean Terrence Grandchester, please...

- The public is not allowed here…

- I want to see him only for two minutes, please...

- If you want to see you go the door, where they're going to get out soon, they're going to the mayor's reception

- Thank you, said Candy running to the door

She arrived at the door and she saw a crowd of young women waiting for the stars.

- Oh my God ,there's so much people! How am I going to see him?

The actors started to come out. The fans were cheering and screaming. Candy couldn't see a thing. It was Terry's turn to come out with a young lady next to him.

- Here he is, here's Terrence… said the fans…

Candy saw that I was Terry coming out, she wanted to be in the front she try to get through, but they wouldn't let her.

- Please let me through…

- I was here first! Said a woman, back off…here's Terrence!

The crowd wanted to see him, they all ran, someone stepped on Candy's dress and she fell, the crowd was running towards Terrence…Candy was hit by the fans running, she even lost a shoe, she stood up, pick up her shoe , put it back on her foot and ran behind the crowd.

- TERRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She yelled, TERRY IT'S ME CANDY!!!!!!!!! TERRY!!!!!!!!!!

Terry was walking and he thought he heard something.

_" It__ couldn't be… he said to himself, I'm feeling she's here…I felt her in the theatre too..."_

But he continued walking with the actress by his side. The fans were still cheering and screaming his name. He arrived at the stairs, his mind wasn't at ease.

Candy was yelling in the middle of the screams ;

- TERRY OVER HERE, LOOK AT ME!!!!!

The fans were getting closer to Terry and the actress Susanna Marlowe, when they arrive at the carriage.

- Susanna get in quickly, said Terry seeing the crowd coming

- All right, she said getting in…

Candy was still yelling:

- TERRY LOOK AT ME!!! LOOK AT ME!!!!!!

_"Terry, look at me, my love" she said whispered for herself_

Terry was about to get in the carriage, when he heard the voice again. The feeling in the theatre, the voice in the middle of the crowd…. Susanna was wondering why Terry wasn't getting in.

- Terry? Are you coming in? Asked Susanna, Terry?

But Terry wasn't listening, he was looking in the crowd, there were lots of young women yelling, but Terry could only hear one voice, her voice…

_"Terry, look at me, my love…" Said the voice_

Terry closed his eyes and looked at the crowd…

- Terry? Said Susanna, what is it?

Terry walked in the middle of the crowd, the fans still cheering at him

Candy had stopped yelling when she saw Terry walking in the middle of the crowd like in a dream.

Terry arrived in front of some girl and he made his way through them

- Excuse me ladies, he said, can I go through?

- Oh, sure, said the girls giggling

They let him through and there she was…

Candy was frozen on the spot looking at Terry in front of her…

- Freckles? Are you hiding so that I won't see you? He asked with a mocking tone

- Terry, she said with tears pearling in her eyes, oh Terry!

She jumped to his neck, he was waiting for her and he wrapped his arms around her.

- Candy!! Oh Candy!

He hugged her hard.

The crowd was stunned, Susanna was heartbroken. Who was that girl and which rock did she crawled under from?

- Hey! She's hugging Terrence! Who is she?

Candy was in Terry's arm and she was in seventh heaven. Terry didn't want to let go of her. They forgot there was anybody else around, all they could see is each other.

- Candy…

- Yes…

- We have to get out of here…or the fans are going to eat you alive for hugging their favourite star…

- Oh… of course, let's go, she said smiling

They let go of each other but he was holding her hand. They got in the carriage, Candy got in and Terry took some roses and threw them at the crowd, who were happy and he closed the door.

Candy was sitting in the carriage on the seats facing Susanna, who was speechless. Terry got in and he went to sit next to Candy. He took her in his arms, and they hugged again.

- I can't believe you're in my arms, he said

- Terry, said Candy, you haven't introduced me…

- What? Said Terry, oh… sure. Candy, this is Susanna Marlowe, Susanna this is Candy White Andrew… my girlfriend

Candy smiled and said.

- Good evening Susanna, you were magnificent on stage…

_"Girlfriend"? Said Susanna heartbroken Terry has a girlfriend! Oh no!_

But she said out loud.

- Good evening, pleased to meet you…

Terry was talking to Candy again. He was so excited and the Susanna interruption was bothering him…

- Freckles, I thought you were still in England…

- I know…

- I thought I felt you while I was on stage… I looked up…

- I was there, I asked you to look in my direction and you did…

- I thought I was going nuts… I heard you voice in the crowd

- You heard me? For a minute there I thought you were going to leave without me…

- I missed you so much

- I missed you too…I thought about you a lot, our meeting our time together… our kiss…

- You thought about that?

- Of course, it was the most wonderful thing in the word

- Really?

- The first part that is…

- Ok…

- Because the second part…

- Was kind of rocky…

- So can we do the first part again? I promise I'll behave this time…

- I thought you'd never ask ! He said with a mocking smile

Terry leaned and took possession of her lips. Candy had been dreaming about that moment since Terry had left college. She was enjoying it to the fullest and she didn't care if Susanna Marlowe was there to see them. That's not true, actually she was glad Susanna was seeing them… Eliza worlds on Terry's relationship with Susanna was haunting her. Terry was with her, she was in his arms, he was kissing her… Terry was kissing his freckles and he was the happiest man in the world. They stopped for a while.

- That was wonderful, whispered Candy smiling

- It was, he said smiling

Then she said out loud:

- Excuse us Susanna, we've got a lot of catching up to do…

- Oh…it's ok…, said Susanna looking out the window.

She was dying inside. She had just realised that Terry had a girlfriend and they were making out in front of her in the same minute… That was too much for her. She was crying in silence. Our lovebirds didn't even realise what was happening. They were enjoying each other's company and they were smooching like there was no tomorrow.

The carriage arrived at the building where reception was taking place. And they all got off to get in.

- Terry, I'm not invited, said Candy

- You're with me, Freckles..., said Terry

- She doesn't have an invitation, said Susanna, she can't be there…

- If Candy can't be here, neither can I, said Terry

- Terry, you don't have to do that…, said Candy

- Freckles, I'm not letting you out of my sight, he said with conviction

Robert Hathaway saw them from afar.

- Terrence! Susanna! Here you are!

- Mr. Hathaway, said Terrence, can I come with my girlfriend?

- Of course! Said Hathaway, bring her in! We have to celebrate!

- Thank you sir, said Terry, this is Candice White Andrew, my girlfriend

- Pleased to meet you, said Hathaway

- I'm very honoured to meet you Mr. Hathaway, you were great on stage

- Thank you Miss Andrew, I'm glad you liked the show, enjoy the reception

- Thank you , said Candy

- Thank you , said Terry

Terry took Candy's arm and they walked to the reception with her. Susanna of course, was sulking. Inside, Candy saw her friends. They approached her surprised.

- Candy… and Terry, said Annie smiling

- Hello gang, said Terry

- Terry, said Alistair, good to see you again. That was a great show…

- Thank you, said Terry

- Grandchester, said Archie, you did good

- Thanks Cornwell…, said Terry smiling

Eliza arrived outraged to see Candy at Terry's arm.

- What the hell is she doing here? I have to call security to throw her out

- Well hello to you too Eliza, said Terry, you're always so charming…

- Terrence! Said Eliza

She hugged Terry, pushing Candy away.

- You were great on stage, I missed you so much! I knew you'd come looking for me!

Terry pushed her away, and took Candy's arms back.

- Whatever! Said Terry laughing

Susanna was looking at the scene powerless. She went to talk to other actors.

- So Susanna, you're Romeo has a new love interest?

- His girlfriend, said Susanna sulking

- He's got a girlfriend? Bummer! Said the other actress laughing

An employee of the theatre came with a handkerchief with Terry's initials on it.

- I found this in the theatre, on the balcony…he said

- That must be Terry's it's his initials, said Susanna, I'm going to take it to him

- All right, said the employee

Susanna ran to Terry to show him his handkerchief. He was still holding Candy's arm.

- Terry, Terry, an employee from the theatre brought this…,she said giving him the handkerchief

- Oh, that's mine, said Candy, I must've forgot about it when I left the theatre

- What? Said Susanna, but the initials are Terry's

- Yes, they are… I used this handkerchief to bandage her arm back in Scotland…

- After our horse ride in the wood, said Candy smiling, you forgot about it…

- You kept it all this time?

- Yes, it was a reminder of you… not that I needed any, I kept it as a souvenir, she said smiling at him

Terry smiled, looking at her. The others were watching, they were feeling their joy, their love, their chemistry.

- Thank you Susanna for bringing me my handkerchief, said Candy

- You're welcome, said Susanna sulking

Terry was looking at Candy.

- Excuse us, he said to the others, come with me Freckles…

- All right…said Candy leaving with him

Susanna and the others were looking at them.

- Where do you think they're going? Said Annie

- To make out, said Archie, at least that's what I've would've done…

- Really? Said Annie, with Candy only? I don't see you eager to make out with me…

- Annie…, said Archie annoyed

- You still have a thing for her! Said Annie leaving

- Annie, said Archie following her

Alistair burst out laughing. Eliza and Susanna were sulking.

Terry took Candy to the balcony so they could be alone.

- Why did you bring me here?

- To kiss you…

- Oh…ok, she said smiling

He leaned and kissed her for a while. They stayed together on the balcony and then they decided to leave.

- You want to come with me to my hotel?

- To your hotel? Why?

- Do you have an apartment?

- No… I'm still at the dorm

- I just want to talk in a quiet place where we won't be disturbed…

- We can go to your hotel room then, she said, when are you leaving?

- Tomorrow at noon…

- Already…?

- Yes…

- Then we don't have a minute to waste then… let's go Terry

Terry smiled and took her by the hand.

- Let's sneak out of here, said Terry

- Yes! Let's go!

Candy and Terry left without seeing their friends. But Susanna and Eliza saw them. By the time they ran outside, they were gone! She was fuming.

- That damn stable girl! She's going to seduce him for sure! Said Eliza,

Susanna was silent, just very sad. Eliza saw her on the stairs.

- I thought he was your boyfriend! Said Eliza

- You thought wrong, said Susanna

- So you were just dreaming about it…it was Candy all along… what the hell does he see in her?

Eliza went back inside. Susanna was crying.

Candy and Terry were making out again until they got to the hotel. Terry paid for the carriage and he went inside with Candy. The got in his hotel room , which only had a single bed. Candy took her shoes off.

- I almost lost a shoe, because of your fans, she said, I fell…

- Oh…I'm sorry

- I'm so glad you heard me…

- Me too, he said smiling

- I was screaming so loud…

- You said: "Terry look at me, my love…"

- What? Said Candy surprise, are you sure, that's what you heard?

- Yes, I can still hear your voice saying it…why…

- Because that's not what I was screaming…

- What do you mean?

- What you heard, if you really heard that, I whispered that to myself…

- What? Are you sure? I heard your whisper in the middle of all these screaming fans? Oh my God… we're cosmically linked…

They looked at each other with so much love. He approached her. They were still staring each other in the eyes. The moment was intense…

- I love you Candy…

- I love you Terry…

Terry kissed her again. He took her to the bed, still kissing they were lying there, caressing each other. They stopped and they were in each other's arms.

- You have no idea how happy I am… that you heard my….whisper. I still can't believe it…

- Believe it Candy… we're made for each other, he said hugging her…I want to take you with me…to New York…

- I'm still a student…

- And I'm still on tour… when are you graduating?

- I've got a big exam in a few months

- And we've got Romeo and Juliet auditions in a few months…

- I can come to New York after the exam…I can find a job there.

- Yes, that should be by the time the auditions for Romeo and Juliet will start… but you can still come.

- I won't disturb you?

- Of course not…I want to be with you…

- I want to be with you too… you left me in college…

- I regretted that ever since… I was on the boat and I heard you calling me… I wanted to jump in the water and come back to get you…

- I was at the harbour and I saw the boat leave… I screamed your name…

- So I wasn't dreaming? It was you! Oh my God!

- I left school, I didn't like it without you…and Neil and his friend took advantage to bully me…

- Because I wasn't there to protect you anymore? I'm so sorry…

- When I got to America, to the Pony Home, Jimmy told me you were there… I ran fast but you had already left, your cup of tea was still warm… So I ran to the Pony hill… the snow hadn't covered your steps yet… but you were gone…

Terry was moved and hugged her hard.

- You missed me by a few minutes…I wish I had seen you back then, I would've married you on the spot…

- Marry me?

- Yes, I wanted to marry you in school, so we could leave together, and I didn't… I wanted to stay at the Pony home, but I didn't want to overstay my welcome…

- Now I'm here, what do you want to do?

- I still want to marry you…Will you marry me, Candice White Andrew?

- Is that a proposal?

- Yes…

He let go of her and he bend on one knee.

- Candice White Andrew, will you marry me?

Candy was moved to tears. She was sitting on the bed.

- Oh… yes! Yes! I'll marry you Terry!

They hugged and kissed for a little while.

- Do you know what time is it?

- Around 11 pm… why?

- Come with me…

Candy put her shoes back on and she left with Terry. They took another carriage and they arrived in front of a church.

- A church? Said Candy

- Yes…

- Why?

- You want us to get married don't you?

- Yes…but now?

- Candy, think about it… all our missed meetings, I want to make sure you're mine forever, if you want to, too of course…

Candy's head was spinning. Marry Terry? Now? She was so happy to see him, maybe it was a beautiful dream… so she decided to make the best of it…

- All right, Terrence, I'm game! Let's go get married!

They got in the church and they went to the back to look for the priest and they found him. He was about to go to bed.

- Good evening father…

- I'm father Luke. What can I do for you my children?

- I'm Terrence, this is Candy and we want to get married…

- Now?

- Yes, father… you see, I have to leave tomorrow morning for a while, and I want to be married to Candy before I go…

- Military? All right then…

Candy and Terry let him believe that Terry was going to enrol… they all went in front or the altar and the priest was going to perform the ceremony, when…

- We don't have any rings, said Candy

- I have some, said the priest…

- What? How? Said Terry

- You think you're the first military couple I marry? Most of them are spontaneous like you… so I'm prepared.

Candy and Terry were stunned. The priest went in the back and came back with wedding bands. Candy and Terry chose a ring…The priest blessed the rings. And the ceremony started.

- You want to say something Terrence? When you're done you say; " with this ring, I thee wed"

Terry was looking at Candy with all the love in the world.

- All right, I have something to say. Candy, since the moment I met you, I fell in love with you. You make me laugh, you make me scream you make me want to be better and I can't stop thinking about you. I pledge my love to you forever… with this ring, I thee wed

- Oh Terry... I've been thinking about you every since I met you. You made me angry, you made me scream, but I couldn't stay away from you... So today, I pledge my love to you forever, with this ring, I thee wed

The priest continued the brief ceremony and then:

- I now pronounce you man and wife, said the priest, you may kiss the bride.

Candy waited for her husband's lips to be on hers in a soft passionate kiss. They burst out laughing.They signed some papers, the priest was used to those quickie weddings all right and Terry gave a donation for the church and they left. They went back to the hotel room. Candy was on a cloud still feeling dizzy by the events…

- I can't believe we got married…, she said

- Believe it… we've been too cautious; it was time to do something a little crazy…

- We united ourselves to each other for life…

- And we're going to be very happy…I love you Candy

- I love you Terry…

She took her dress off, he took his suit off…They were both in Adam and Eve's costume and the sexual tension was at its height… she had been feeling weird ever since Terry had kissed her in the carriage. The weirdness was starting to make sense to her as her body was welded with Terry's. She abandoned herself in her husband's arm. They consummate their love, all night long…Candy didn't know she was going to feel so good. Terry and her completed each other. Her first time, with her husband…was bliss.

- How are you? Said Terry

- Marvellous, said Candy

She had her head on his chest.

- I'm leaving in at noon…

- Don't remind me…I'm going to miss you

- You're my wife now… nothing is going to get in the middle of us

- Or no one…

- Like Eliza…?

- Or Susanna…

- Susanna?

- Yes… she's in love with you

- How do you know that?

- I saw the way she was looking at you, I saw her crying while she as looking at us in the carriage…

- Well, too bad for her. I barely realised she was a woman… she was just a colleague for me… and I'm your husband now…

- Yes!!!!!! Said Candy laughing, I love you Terry!

- I love you Freckles…!

They made love again.

- Terry I have to go change… she said, I can't take you to the train station with my evening gown…

- We can buy something in the shop here…

- All right. I'm going to be late…

- You're sure you won't get in trouble?

- I don't get married everyday. I want to spend every remaining second with you…, she said kissing him on the nose… then on the mouth…

They woke up in the morning. Terry went to get a dress for Candy in the shop downstairs. He came back, she was wearing a robe. Her hair was down.

- You've got my dress?

- Yes, I hope you like it…, I bought a few clothes

- My first present from my husband! Thank you Terry!

She put on a light blue skirt suit; the skirt was long and the top was long sleeves, simple with elegant. It made her look more mature.

- I look older she said

- You're a married woman now…

- I am…, said looking at her ring

- Get dressed so we can go have breakfast with the others, before se leave for the trains station…

- All right.

Candy put on the dress and she put her thick wavy blond hair up. Then they went downstairs for breakfast. Susanna was surprised to see Candy with Terry together, coming down the stairs. They weren't even hiding! Candy and Terry sat at the table where Susanna was sitting, with other colleagues.

- Good morning, said Candy and Terry at the same time

- Hi Terry, said the other actresses

- Good morning Terry, said Susanna with a soft voice

Candy looked at Susanna. she didn't even care she was there with Terry! What's with the honey voice? Terry, ever since Candy had mentioned that Susanna was in love with him, started to notice the looks, she was giving him. He started to remember her kindness and her willingness to befriend him and defend him. They ate breakfast in the general joy. Susanna had never seen Terry so happy and cheerful. He was always so cold, alone in a corner…. Who knew he could be so cheerful and cracking jokes? It was ever since he had seen Candy… he became a different man…literally! Hathaway had also noticed the changer in Terry, since the reception, since he was with his girlfriend…

Breakfast was over, Candy and Terry went back to their room for some more fun before they went to the train station.

- Terry, you're going to be late, you're going to miss your train, said Candy between two kisses

- We've got time, honey…

- All right she said, one more time, she said laughing

They came back down; everybody was in the lobby ready to go.

- Honey, said Terry, I'm going to get a carriage for us…wait for me here.

- All right Terry.

Terry kissed her on the forehead and he went out. The other actors were also looking for a way to the train station. Susanna approached Candy who was waiting for Terry. Other actors were there also waiting. Hathaway was there too…

- I thought you were a well educated girl, since Terrence knows you and you were at the play yesterday evening…

- Your point being?

- Why would you sleep with a man out of wedlock? I thought young girls well educated didn't do that….

- You're right, Susanna, young girls well educated, don't do that… that's why I married him…

- WHAT??? Said everybody at the same time

Terry came back just in time to hear that and have all the looks aimed at him…He smiled. He walked to Candy and took her arm.

- Everybody… let me introduce you to Mrs. Terrence Grandchester…

- Since when? Said Susanna heartbroken

- Since, last night, said Terry

- Oh…

- Well congratulations ! Said Hathaway smiling

- Thank you sir, said Candy and Terry

- Congratulations, said the others

- Thank you all…Honey I got us a carriage, let's go…

- Let's go Terry, said Susanna

- Sorry, Susanna, can you get a ride with someone else? I want to be alone with Candy since we won't see each other for a while

- Of course, Terry, said Susanna sadly

Terry left with his wife. In the carriage, they held each other, they kissed.

- I'm going to miss you so much

- I'm going to come and see you as soon as I can…

- All right Terry… I'll come if I get some free time too

They arrived at the train station. Eliza was there.

- Terrence! What are you doing with that stable girl!? Said Eliza

- The stable girl is his wife, said Candy smiling…

- Come again?

- I married Candy last night, Eliza. She's my wife.

- NO!!!!

- Yes, said Candy laughing

- You're not going to get away with that! Said Eliza

Candy and Terry continued their way. They were hugging and kissing in front of the train…

- Why do I feel like those wives saying to their husband going to war?

- Because we're separating for a while…

- I'm going to miss you…

- I love you…this is the theatre's number, for when we'll be back to New York. Here's our itinerary… you can send me a telegram if you need me…I'm going to write you…

- I'll be waiting

- I love you Terry

- I love you freckles…

He was the last one to get on board. The train left and Candy took her bags of clothes. He had left her some money too, for her needs. She took a carriage back to the hospital, she changed and she went to do her work. She got some reprimand from Flammy, but Candy couldn't care less…she was on cloud nine, she was Candice Grandchester and nothing was going to bring her down.

_Who knows what tomorrow brings  
In a world, few hearts survive  
All I know, is the way I feel  
When it's real, I keep my pray alive _

_The road is long  
There are mountains in our way  
But we climb steps every day _

_Love lift us up where we belong  
Where the eagles cry, on a mountain high  
Love lift us up where we belong  
Far from the world we know  
Up where the clear winds blow _

_Some hang on to "used-to-be"  
Live their lives locking behind  
All we have is here and now  
All our lives, out there to find _

_The road is long  
There are mountains in our way  
But we climb steps every day _

_Love lift us up where we belong  
Where the eagles cry, on a mountain high  
Love lift us up where we belong  
Far from the world we know  
Up where the clear winds blow _

_Time goes by  
No time to cry  
Life's you and I, alive, baby _

_Love lift us up where we belong  
Where the eagles cry, on a mountain high  
Love lift us up where we belong  
Far from the world we know  
Up where the clear winds blow_

_Love lift us up where we belong  
Where the eagles cry, on a mountain high  
Love lift us up where we belong  
Far from the world we know  
Up where the clear winds blow_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A Whisper in the Night_**

**_Chapter 2  
"The summon" _**

The sun was shinning and the birds were singing. Candy was walking on cloud. Eliza had witnessed her touching goodbyes with Terry, she was heartbroken. How dare that stable girl marry her Terrence? She left the train station fuming.

Candy went back to the hospital. She was awfully late. She went to the dorm to and she put on her uniform. She put her evening gown and the clothes Terry had bought for her in her closet. She went to the nurse's station. Nathalie was there with Flammy.

- Candy, here you are, said Flammy, where were you?

- I had a family emergency, said Candy

- Really? What was so important that you had to come in late for your shift? And last night you missed your shift

- I had Nathalie working for me. Thank you Nathalie, said Candy smiling

- You're welcome, said Nathalie

- You should've been there working for your shift

Candy was feeling less intimidated by Flammy.

- Flammy, I had my shift covered. I'll work for Nathalie on her next night shift… so everything is fine Flammy.

- You spend the night outside…

- There's no rules that says I have to sleep here…I needed to be with someone last night

- A man? Asked Nathalie

- Nathalie that's none of our business, said Flammy

But Candy was so happy…

- As a matter of fact, said Candy I was with a man

- You spend the night with a man…

- Yes…

- Candy! Said Flammy your sex life is none of our business

- But Candy, just like that, whispered Nathalie

- No… I got married first, said Candy showing her left hand and smiling

- WHAT??? Said Flammy and Nathalie at the same time

- Yes, said, I'm Mrs. Terrence Grandchester!

- The actor? I saw the poster when I passed by the theatre, said Nathalie, congratulations

- Thank you, said Candy

Nathalie hugged her. Flammy looked at Candy. She thought she was a flake trying to become a nurse… spending the night with a man, until she heard she actually got married…

"I guess she's not that crazy after all…" she said in her head.

- Well , she said out loud, congratulations, Candy…

- Thank you, said Candy, ok, let's get back to work…

They went back to work. Nathalie told her about the course she missed in the morning and gave her her notes. They went to see their patients… Candy worked all day and on her free time, she would think about her husband. She missed him so much, those few hours with him were magic and bliss.

In the evening, when she was resting after dinner, Candy was resting, when Nathalie came at the door. Flammy was at her desk studying.

- What is it Nathalie? She asked

- Candy, there's a man called George Johnson who gave me this note for you.

She gave the note to Candy.

- Thank you Nathalie

- You're welcome, said Nathalie leaving

Candy closed the door and read the note.

- Oh this is just great! Said Candy

- What? Said Flammy

- I'm being summoned by my adoptive family…

- Why?

- Probably because of my marriage…

- They didn't know?

- It was kind of a spontaneous thing. I have to go see them.

Candy put on one of the pretty dresses Terry had bought for her. It was purple and very beautiful. She let her hair down. She decided that since she got married, she was going to give up her pigs tails. She would've put it in a bun if she had the time, but since she was summoned suddenly, she just brush them quickly. She was ready to go.

- You look pretty, Candy, said Flammy

Candy had noticed the change in Candy's attitude, ever since she announce her she was married. But who was she to complain? Flammy became likeable, it was sure better than the ice cube she had as a room mate before.

- Thank you Flammy. I'll see you later

- You're coming back

- Yes, I have too… I can't miss school tomorrow

- All right. See you later, good luck

- Thanks Flammy…

Candy went outside and she saw a car waiting for her. Mr. George was waiting for her in the car.

- Good evening Miss Candy, he said, you look lovely

- Good evening, Mr. George, thank you. I'm Mrs. Grandchester now, I married Terrence Grandchester last night

- Oh… congratulations, he said, does anybody else know?

- Well I kind of told Eliza at the train station earlier today when I was with my husband…

- That would explain why they summoned you.

- Can you tell the great Uncle William…I hope he wont be too disappointed in me…

- I will inform Mr. Williams as soon as possible.

- Thank you Mr. Georges

Candy knew what was going to happen. She was used to the theatrics of Neil and Eliza. They arrived at the Andrew mansion. A butler opened the door, then Alistair, Archie and Annie came to greet her.

- Candy! Said Archie, there you are! The great aunt wants to see you

- Hi everybody! Said Candy smiling

- Wow, Candy , I love your dress! Said Annie

- Thank you, she said, smiling, it's a present from Terry…, answered Candy

- Terry? Said Alistair

- He buys you dresses now? Said Archie, why is that?

- He bought it for me along with other clothes this morning at his hotel's boutique…, said Candy

- This morning? Said Archie hurt

- You spend the night with Terry Candy? Said Alistair

- Yes, said Candy, I couldn't put back the evening gown in the morning, so he bought me some clothes, said Candy

- Candy, said Annie whispering, you spend the night with Terry?

- Yes, I did… I was screaming his name with the fans at the theatre he heard me and he came to get me…

- That's how you able to come to the reception, said Annie, how sweet of him…

- But did you have to spend the night with him? Said Archie a little irritated

Candy knew Archie was hurt. He didn't even care that Annie was there hearing him.

- I love him Archie, said Candy

- So you just gave yourself to him? He asked, oh my God Candy!

- Archie, said Annie, that's enough!

Archie turned the deaf hear.

- Candy, how could you, let him take advantage of you like that? Continued Archie

- Archie, I wanted to stay with him, said Candy

- But…

- What my brother is trying to say, said Alistair, it's ; how could you spend the night in a hotel room with a man who's not your husband...

- Oh…, said Candy blushing, you think that … oh no!

- "Oh no", what? You didn't sleep with him? Said Archie with a little hope

- Can we not do this here? Said Candy, I was summoned by the great aunt

- Candy…, said Archie

- I have to go, Archie, the great aunt is waiting for me…

Candy walked away. The others had no choice but to follow her to the big living room. Candy found Mrs. Reagan always with a nice dress, but still so cold, her children; the two spoiled brats Neil and Eliza, the Great Aunt sitting on a armchair with the same severe look and George Johnson. Candy took a deep breath.

"Terry, I need you so much right now. Please God, help me get through this…" she said to herself.

- Good evening everybody, said Candy out loud, you wanted to see me, Great Aunt?

- Good evening Candy, said the great aunt, have a seat.

- Thank you.

The Reagan didn't even answer her "good evening" but Candy was used to their indifference. Alistair, Archie and Annie, entered the living room too. Annie went to sit next to Candy. Alistair and Archie sat on another couch.

- I summoned you here, said the Great Aunt, because I've learned some disturbing news…

Candy knew Eliza had squealed and that the great aunt was going to talk to her about wedding.

- Disturbing news? Said Candy pretending

- Yes… it has come to my attention that you've united yourself in the sacred vows of marriage to a young man last night…

- WHAT??? Said Alistair, Archie and Annie

- She didn't tell you? Said Eliza, I knew she was lying! Terrence would never marry a stable girl like you!

- Candy? Said Archie, you married Grandchester?

- That's why you spent the night in his hotel room? Said Alistair

- She spent the night with Terry? Said Eliza, you tramp!

- That's why he bought you those nice clothes, said Annie, oh honey! Congratulations!

Annie hugged her sister. Mrs Reagan was looking at Candy. She did looked more matured and more responsible in the dress she was wearing and with her hair down, she actually looked lovely. But she would never tell her that.

- Candy, said Archie, tell me you didn't!

- Come on bro, you'd rather she sleeps with him without being married? Said Alistair

- Who said she didn't sleep with him before? Said Neil angry, she's a slut!

- Shut up Neil! Said Archie, don't call her that!

- She lying, said Eliza, she seduced my Terrence!

- Stop deluding yourself Eliza, said Alistair, he spit on you!

"Oh my God! Said Candy in her head"

- THAT'S ENOUGH!!!! Yelled the Great Aunt, Everybody be quiet!!!

The cousins stopped arguing, looking at each other with mean eyes. The Great Aunt turned to Candy.

- Candy, she said, is it the truth, did you married Terence Grandchester last night?

- Yes, I did Great Aunt…

- How could you make such a good decision without the approval of your family?

- With all due respect, Great Aunt Elroy, you didn't let me sit with you yesterday at the theatre, because I wasn't a member of your family by blood…I had to watch the show from the third balcony all by myself…

- That doesn't answer my question

- I'm getting to it. From day 1 you hated me, you tolerated me because of your nephews, you blamed me for Anthony's death…

- Don't you dare talk about Anthony, you bad luck charm! Said Eliza

- Silence Eliza! Said the Great Aunt

Candy continued…

- You never wanted me…I took care of you when you were sick and you didn't even care…If it weren't for Alistair and Archie, I wouldn't even set foot in this mansion again…which should make your day. Why would my marriage to Terry be a problem to you. I'm independent and married, my husband is taking care of me… you don't need to suffer my presence anymore… I thought this would make you happy.

- You got married without William's permission

- My marriage is legal and Mr. George is going to inform my adoptive father…

- You're a disgrace to this family! What are people going to think? Eloping with an actor!

- Whose father is a duke, said Alistair, what did you wanted her to do? To be with him without being married? She did the right thing, I think… maybe she should've waited and get married with all of us, but I'm sure she has her reasons… Great Aunt, come on even you can't find anything wrong in two people in love getting married. This is just a ploy from Eliza to cause trouble for Candy!

- Silence Alistair! Candy had to know that as a member of this family, we would've had a suitor for her when the time came for her to get married…

- Well, if you had bothered talking to me and not ignore me all the time, maybe I would've known what you planned for me… but I'm sorry

- I can get this marriage annulled, since it was without the consent of your family…

- What? Said Candy, no way! You're not getting my marriage annulled! Yesterday I wasn't good enough so sit with you and now you want to get my marriage annulled? Over my dead body!

- That's a great idea, said Eliza smiling

- Eliza, what did I ever do to you? Said Candy, why can't you leave me alone…? I'm not bothering anyone…I just want to pass my exam and join my husband in New York…

Mr. George thought it would be good to intervene.

- Madam Elroy, he said, since she's married, there's no harm done. I'm sure Master William will take care of it when he comes back…

- I want this marriage annulled!

- Think about…if you get the marriage annulled now, and since she consummated her marriage with the young master Grandchester…Madam Candy could be with child for all we know…

- Oh dear God no! Said Eliza

- Oh my God, said Candy, can this evening get any worse?

The great Aunt was only doing what Eliza wanted to ruin Candy, as usual. She hadn't thought about the consequences of Candy being married and possibly with child…

- Did you consummate your marriage, Candy? Said the Great Aunt

- Oh my God! How could you ask me that in front of everybody? I don't have to answer to you! Said Candy standing up, I think I've had enough for one night, I have to go. I have to get up early tomorrow morning… I will not get my marriage annulled! Good bye!

Candy stood up and left the room. Annie stood up and followed her, so did Alistair. Archie stayed with the others…

- What is it with you and Candy Eliza?… She left the family, she's studying to be a nurse… she… she married Terry and you still can't leave her alone???

- Archie, said Eliza, the object of your affection just announced that she's married to your worst enemy? You want to tell me you're happy?? Give me a break!

- I'm happy for her, yes, said Archie, that's what people who love each other do, they're happy for their loved ones… Well that surely was entertaining!

Archie got out of the room with George. Candy was outside talking to Annie and Alistair.

- Well, you little sneak congratulations! , said Alistair

- Thank you, said Candy

- How did it happen? Asked Annie

- Terry and I were talking and we realise we missed each other at the harbour, at the Pony Home…so he just wanted to make sure we're united for ever and I wanted to be with him…So we went to see a priest who thought we were a couple going to war… and he married us…

- Congratulations, said Archie

- You really mean that?

- Yes, I do, said Archie hugging her.

- Thank you so much Archie, said Candy smiling

She talked with them for a bit. Neil and Eliza arrived.

- You're not going to get away with this! Said Eliza

- Leave me alone, Eliza! Said Candy, I have to go back to the hospital

- The driver is waiting for you outside, Madam Candy, said George

- Thank you Georges…, said Candy smiling

- I'm taking you back, said George

- All right

- Guys, I'll see you later?

- Of course, Candy, said Annie, good night! We need some girl talk…I want to know everything!

- All right, said Candy laughing

Candy left with George to go back to the hospital. In the car, George talked to her.

- Madam Candy, if you need any financial help, you must know that there's money available for you.

- I'm going to be fine, Mr. George, Terry left me some money and I'm going to start looking for an apartment in case he comes to visit. And Terry is going to send me money until I start working, but I'm sure he's going to continue sending me money whether I'm working or not…I'm really trying to cut myself from the family here…

- Nevertheless, you're still Mr. William's daughter…I want you to have everything you need. This is an account set up in your name. If for any reason, you find yourself without money, I want you to go there and help yourself…

- But Mr. Georges, that's really not necessary…

- Please Madam Candy. I have to go in a business trip and I want you to be secured. You don't have to use it, but I'll feel better if you have it…Please

- All right. But I'm not going to need it…

- Thank you Madam Candy.

Candy arrived at the hospital, she got out.

- Good bye Mr. George, thank you for everything

- Good night Madam Candy, I'm sorry for bothering you

- You're just doing your job Mr. Georges

Candy went back to the dorm. She found Flammy asleep. She took her clothes off and she put on her night gown. She kneeled and said her prayers. She prayed for everybody, but most of all she prayed to be reunited with her husband as soon as possible.


End file.
